


Lazy

by autumntea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: Allen comes home more than a little tired.





	

Tyki is in the middle of watching one of the soap operas he recorded when the front door to his apartment opens and Timcanpy bounds off of his lap. The corgi puppy yipps excitedly, no doubt due to the fact that his favorite human was now back from college. Coincidentally, Tim's favorite human was also Tyki's favorite person.

That seemed to be the only reason why Timcanpy even kept up with Tyki somedays.

Allen comes trudging into the living room, looking absolutely exhausted. He barely lifts his feet as he moves forward. Hell, even his small, white ponytail hangs loosely down his neck, as if it took too much effort to stay high on his head.

The platinum blond man walks past the T.V. - admittedly far more interesting than any of Tyki's guilty pleasure soaps - and doesn't stop until he reaches the couch. He all but collapses on the couch, laying down face first onto Tyki's lap. He doesn't say anything, but does raise a hand to scratch Tim behind the ears.

"Rough day, baby?"

"Mmm, don't call me 'baby'." Allen says routinely, snaking an arm around Tyki's bare waist. Idly, his fingers start to trace loose patterns into his skin. "But definitely... Also, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Tyki had gotten frustrated at his shows and it had come off, but Allen didn't need to know that. The twenty-two year old would tease him endlessly, no matter how wiped out he was.

"It got too hot in here for a shirt as soon as you walked in." He says, far more flirty than necessary. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Allen makes a frustrated noise under his breath.

"All of my professors hate me and I ended up skipping lunch." As if on cue, Allen's stomach rumbles violently.

"Uh huh... do you want me to make dinner?" Tyki volunteers, reaching up to rubbing soft circles into the back of Allen's neck with pads of his fingers. Allen can't help but groan under his touch. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he makes a note to ask Tyki for a massage before he goes to bed. "You can take a nap in the meantime."

"I thought you would never say that..." he says a moment later with a soft sigh of relief. "Please."

Tyki untangles himself from the younger British man, more than half picking the lighter man up. And then he unceremoniously drops him back onto the couch. Allen huffs and props himself on his elbows sending his boyfriend a nasty look.

"Hey!"

"Do you want me to feed you too, boy?" Tyki teases, eyes gleaming as he begins to walk towards the kitchen.

Allen swats at him playfully, successfully managing to lightly kick Tyki's butt.

"I can feed myself! Don't patronize me."

Tyki hums thoughtfully as he rolls his shoulders, giving Allen quite the nice view of his nicely muscled back.

"What do you say to climbing up to the roof and having a little picnic?"

Allen flips on his back and takes a good look out of one of the large windows that gave a beautiful view of the city below. It had been five months, but it was still hard to believe that he was living in this lavish apartment with a man that he admittedly loved very much. A soft, sleepy smile spreads on his lips and he nearly sings,

"I hope you're capable of carrying me and our food up two flights of stairs."

Tyki scoffs, grabbing an apron in the kitchen and ties it around his waist in the doorway.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course; eveyone knows how you love a challenge, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for Cora who - lets be Real - is super great and deserves the best!!


End file.
